


You know I’m not a saint (but I can make you pray)

by sus_spice



Series: The Merchant of Death [He trusts no one] [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: American representative Tony Stark, Amputation, Attempted brainwashing at least, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome Tony Stark, BAMF FRIDAY, BAMF Tony Stark, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark are metal arm buddies, Bucky punches Steve, Civil War Team Iron Man, Disabled Tony Stark, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, Dr. Anthony Edward Stark is a thing in this fic, Evil Plans, Evil team cap, Extremis Tony Stark, Frostbite has fucking consequences, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I like Bucky so you shall like Bucky, Medical Inaccuracies, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Permanent Injury, Rated teen for language, So does fucking everything???, Sorry Not Sorry, Team Cap can go die, Team Cap doesn't deserve Tony, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark is a bitch when he wants to be, Tony Stark takes no shit, Tony Stark-centric, Tony's not a saint, Tony-centric, Wanda is insane, actions have consequences, bucky is team iron man, but they don't realize it, dark! tony, ish, make that a tag right now, mentions of abuse, no beta we're all gonna fucking die, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, okie byebye im gonna go now, what can i say? I hate wanda, yet team cap evades them all?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sus_spice/pseuds/sus_spice
Summary: Tony's certainly not a saint. Neither is he a scrapegoat. Tony doesn't need them. Not even during a war.But he is one step away from being omnipresent.Team Iron Man don't like don't read people.
Relationships: can be whatever thou wishes
Series: The Merchant of Death [He trusts no one] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940086
Comments: 96
Kudos: 1294
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	You know I’m not a saint (but I can make you pray)

**Author's Note:**

> To the person named Prudence Reid and justyourfriendlyneighborhoodnerd  
> You've both been amazing motivators and Prudence, I hope you enjoyed Bucky punching Steve!
> 
> Hope you like it! I'll try to post on weekends! This was not beta'd or edited. I'll edit it laterrrr
> 
> Title [song]: Savage by Bahari

You know I’m not a saint (but I can make you pray)

It didn’t hurt anymore so that was good.

_Right?_

Or maybe that’s just the frostbite. If he made it out of here alive he knew he was going to join Barnes in the Metal Limbs Club, maybe he could run for president.

_Mom. Dad._

Another wave of pain crashed into him, making his heart stutter. He felt this one. He spent _decades_ blaming Howard for Maria’s death. He was told that after the Christmas Gala, Howard drove drunk and crashed the car. A sob tore out of his throat as he watched the damn tape play again and again and again… and again.

Maria, poor Maria, wasn’t the best mother out there but she was everything he could ask for and Howard definitely wasn’t the best but he wanted his son to be the best, to ‘ _change the world’_ .

He didn’t know how long he’d been in Siberia with a disabled metal suit, 3 inch deep shield-edge shaped cut in his chest with glass and metal shrapnel sinking into said cut (because _ow_ ), definite frostbite, possible hypothermia, a few broken bones, and blood loss.

His chest had always been fucked up since the Arc Reactor surgeries and his sternum was practically non-existent. His ribs were probably a bloody, chunky smoothie but at least he couldn’t feel it.

But he could feel the inner pain as he watched the tape on repeat, the pain as he thought of all his interactions with Rogers and, to an extent, all the Avengers. They never gave a flying fuck about him, did they? He was blind not to see it all. All the lies, manipulation and gas lighting.

Steve knew about his parents. He probably knew since SHIELD but he never bothered to tell him. Never bothered to let him grieve. Never bothered. Steve used his money, resources, fund and tech to find his parents’ murderer. No wonder he didn’t take Vision and Rhodey on his little international trips.

He thought they were his family. He thought he could trust them.

Oh well, that landed him nearly dead in a Siberian bunker in the middle of nowhere.

Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Vision and (perhaps) the spider-kid might be waiting for him. And he knew there was a slim to none chance for him to survive this. Years of rejecting death and he’s being dealt it by a man he considered family.

His life is a sick joke isn’t it.

He was angry. At Rogers. At all of them. How dare they. How _dare_ they…

He made his mind. If he got out of here, he was going to rain hell fire on those ungrateful bastards.

He spent a few more hours thinking because that’s all he could do. He lost all feeling in his limbs.

_Oop- there goes my legs. And hands... I might not build after this._

That little fact hit him like a ton of bricks.

Rogers was going pay.

He slowly started losing consciousness. He needed to bring his parents justice. He needed to bring himself justice. He needed to bring justice to the Avengers. He couldn’t die. Not here, not now.

He was a survivor. That’s all he’d been doing since the day he was born ( _to Maria and Howard but don’t think about that_ ) and he wasn’t going to let a bitch in tights kill him. But he was losing and he knew it.

He thought about everything that brought happiness into his pathetic life. His bots. His AIs (Poor FRIDAY must be panicking), his Pepper (she was going to kill him if he survives this), his honey bear (Rhodey was in a coma, his legs, I need to build him legs), Happy (he was most likely trying to calm down Pepper), Vision (all alone in the world). He wondered if the Spiderkid would he care, he’d said he would mentor him after all. His creations, his labs, his company, his employees, his cheeseburgers and coffees (when was the last time he ate?). He can’t lose all of that to a self-centered, righteous asshole. He refused to.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was “Dr.Stark? This is the Russian Police, we’re going to get you help, sir.” He smiled slightly. Thank God for the Accords, he had to inform Russia about his entry. “Call the Vision! Dr.Stark is losing consciousness!” Vision.

Tony finally got some sleep.

_-_-_-_

He wondered if he would ever wake up again when he closed his eyes in the bunker.

But he’s Tony Stark he can damn well wake up some.

He slowly blinked, everything was blurry and he heard jumbled words, he couldn’t make out anything. He tried to sit up but a familiar hand gently pushed him back down “T-Tony don’t sit up yet” Pepper.

Pepper was here, wherever here was, so he was safe.

“Pep?” Oh his voice sounded terrible.

“Y-yeah and Rhodey, Happy and Peter.” She was crying atleast it sounded like she was crying everything was a blurry blob.

“Mr. Stark!” Only one person would call him that.

“Hey kid.” Tony smiled or tried to.

“Tony, I believe the results would be more promising if you do not try to sit up.” Vision said gently, sweet Vision, always so considering.

“Yeah, I believe that too. Ouch.”

“Tones!” Rhodey.

“I’m alive, Sour Patch. Next time, I’m definitely riding with you.” That received a wet chuckle or two.

“Boss!” His baby girl FRIDAY must’ve been so scared.

“Hey baby girl, you did amazing don’t let anyone tell you any different, alright”

“Y-yes boss.” …she’s learning emotions. They grow up so fast.

“Tony!” Happy sounded happy, holy shit get ready for the apocalypse.

“Get me a cheeseburger, Hogan, I need my cheeseburgers.” Tony groaned slightly, shifting ever so slightly. Happy chuckled and replied with a ‘you got it boss’.

“Don’t move Tones.” Rhodey again. “I’ll get the doc in here.”

The sound of a door opening and closing… and a wheelchair. He needed to fix that and fast.

His vision started to clear up a bit. He saw his family standing around him, all of them looking different levels of sleep-deprivation.

“You all look like shit.” Tony stated.

Peter snorted, “Without you looking like the undead, someone had to take your place.” He looked like he was about to cry.

“Ouch Parker, trying to replace me already and despite what Pepper says, I did not teach you that sass.” Tony lols his head to the side to face Pepper, “I did not teach him that, I swear.”

Some conversations filled the silence, mostly with Tony’s sass. He felt … different. He knew that all his limbs weren’t intact. But other than that, he felt weird.

He knew what was different when Helen and her team removed the blanket covering him. The others left the room to let Helen work.

He had no left hand. He kind of figured that out already but it still didn’t settle in his mind that he won’t be able to build as much as he did before.

“Tony, the way Vision and the Russian team found you in Siberia… you aren’t supposed to be alive.” Helen stated grimly.

“But I am, why am I? I should be dead.” The doctors startled at what they thought Tony was implying.

“I had a vibranium shield ram into my artificial chest multiple times, I was left in a disabled metal suit in Siberia. I definitely had frostbite. I should’ve lost more than one hand. Why? How? Unless…” Tony wanted answers, he had one but he didn’t know if he wanted it to be true.

Helen looked him in the eye and suddenly he knew what the weird feeling was from earlier and that the answer he formulated was right.

“Extremis.” Tony whispered.

Helen nodded.

The medical staff in the room seem surprised that Tony figured that all out.

“I perfected it, it doesn’t make the user a human bomb anymore, the tissue regeneration isn’t as precise as it was in Killian’s formula, that would explain the arm. But I didn’t change the other effects though, and if I survived you obviously gave me a bigger dosage, probably how much Killian gave his underlings. That would explain why it’s so hot and the skin crawling.” Tony muttered mostly to himself. “If I still have the other affects of the serum than that would have given me super-strength and enhanced healing among others. I’m enhanced now aren’t I?” Tony looked at Helen, directing the question to her.

She hesitantly nodded.

Tony sighed, not what he wanted but he’ll have to make do. He ignored the awed looks of the other staff and one even whispered, “He’s doped up on morphine, how did he do that?!”

Helen ran the necessary tests and explained why his left arm didn’t regrow. Apparently there was no alive cell to regenerate. Isn’t that fantastic?

He stayed at the hospital room for an extra two weeks and let Helen run all the tests she desired.

“Hey Helen?” Tony asked once.

“Yes?” came the immediate reply as Helen glanced at him from where she was looking at his charts.

“Do you think we can dilute the serum enough to repair injuries but not make that person enhanced?” The room froze, “Rhodey needs his legs regardless of what he tells you, I have some braces planned but it won’t be the same.” Tony sighed, “and the Extremis virus could be helpful if a safer version of it was on the market. Could save lives, don’t you think?” Tony looked at the doctor. She was gaping at him. So were the other doctors.

“What?” Tony asked.

Helen chuckled, “You’re one of a kind Tony.” Tony let out an offended gasp that made everyone but Helen tense. “Damn straight Helen! I’m one in 7.8 billion!”

Helen openly laughed.

_-_-_-_

He was back home. He was in the tower, hot having the heart to sell it. He was surrounded by his family. Rhodey had been hesitant about the idea of Extremis but once Helen and Tony explained, Platypus was all on-board.

The compound was being renovated, Tony and Rhodey were looking for new recruits. So far, they came across Dr.Strange, Captain Marvel (though she’s not on-planet), The Wasp, the X-Men, the Defenders, Black Panther and a lot more. Interesting.

The Accords Committee was relieved when Dr.Stark was back on his feet and remorseful when not all of him survived Siberia.

They still kept him close-by, telling him that they would talk soon, for what Tony didn’t know but obliged anyway.

Tony didn’t know how to feel when Bruce and Thor landed on his lawn, his poor gardener fainted at the sight of his artful mowing being wrecked, not alone but with a shipful of Asgardians and a Loki. You don’t see that everyday. Especially when they tell him that an insane alien warlord wants the glowy rocks on Vision’s forehead, Strange’s necklace and the Tesseract. Which was in Loki’s hand. Tony took one good look at them as the Asgardians (including Thor) and Bruce squirmed under his gaze. Tony announced “Fuck my life. That’s it I’m getting married to my coffee machine and we’re running away to elope in Arizona!”, promptly turned on his heel and stomped away, calling for Mackenzie his coffee machine.

Pepper being the omnipresent goddess she is, made talk with the Norwegian government and had ‘New Asgard’ on the map soon enough. Thor became a part of HEROES (Humanity Endangerment Rescue Operations, Evacuation and Safety), the group that Tony formed under the Accords with Rhodey.

_-_-_-_

The world sang as Tony stepped in front of the cameras once again after 5 months of silence. Their hero had survived. But from what? Was the question on everyone’s minds.

“Good morning everyone.” Tony addressed the crowd of reporters in front of him. His hands were tucked in his pockets. Yes hands as in plural. He built himself a left arm, it was red and gold. Duh. And it was nanotechnology. So yay!

“I’d like to thank everyone gathered here. You know who I am so let’s get started. HEROES is a US-based organization that was formed under the Accords. We have promised transparency and accountability to you, the people we defend. We have an established chain of command with Col. Rhodes leading the HEROES field team. Unlike the Avengers, HEROES is an organization with countless staff who don’t do the hero work but work behind the scenes. They get us permission to enter foreign soil, make and develop our gear, care to us when we get injured, run tests after the missions to ensure everyone’s safety and do missions that do not need enhanced individuals, missions like taking care of HYDRA and other terrorists, along side various task forces.”

“We will listen to the people and do our best to follow your wishes. You know what’s best for you and you tell us what to do. We will set up accounts on a multitude of social media platforms for better accessibility and hope for the best.”

“Everything about the HEROES and it’s active field members can be found on the United Nations website and on the HEROES website that will be set up by the end of today.” Tony paused. “We have a few members that part-time and do not wish to have their identity revealed at the moment and I hope that you respect their wishes.”

Tony looked at the eager crowd, some want to chew him out for his absence and he knows it.

“Any questions?”

It was like a dam broke. Questions from each and everyone of them.

Christine Everhart, of course, was the loudest of them all.

“Mr.Stark, you promise of transparency and but you have yet to tell us where you were the last 5 months.” She said confidently, many looked like they agreed with her, not to mention that all of them had the same predatory glint in their eyes like she did.

“That, Ms.Everhart, is personal. I was recovering from what the public called ‘Civil War’” Tony snorts, “More like ‘Uncivil Divorce’ Rogers got custody of the kids.” Tony muttered knowing full well that the media could hear him. A few chuckles arose.

“Personal? Recovering? Mr.Stark you drove Captain America from his country and you say you were recovering? We want to know where you were and what you did in last 5 months, you can’t blame us if we want to know where Iron Man was after hiding from the public eye for quite a while.”

“I’m basically public property with how I’ve been in front of cameras all my life, Ms.Everhart. But you can’t expect Ms.Potts, Col. Rhodes and Dr.Cho to let you in and film me when I’m in a coma, do you?”

That effectively shut up the murmurs. “And Mr.Rogers is in hiding on his own accord, I didn’t force him to, in fact, I was dying of frostbite and blood loss when he decided to go into hiding.”

Everhart narrowed her eyes on him as concerned gasps filled the air.

“Forgive me for my rudeness but you seem perfectly fine to me Mr.Stark.”

“Consider yourself forgiven, you’re right, I _seem_ fine,” Tony gave them a sharky grin “despite what the media believes, you do not know everything about me and I am not fine, not when I preferred flesh arms better than metal ones, but life never works the way you want it to.” Tony shrugs as he pulls his hands out, the metal gleaming under the overhead lights. More gasps.

“You’re right about one thing Ms.Everhart,” Tony crossed his arms, his metal prosthetic glinting as he drums his fingers against his flesh arm, “I shouldn’t have survived, I shouldn’t be alive right now and as an olive branch to the people, I’m willing to disclose that I am now enhanced.” Murmurs set alight like wildfire. People shouting for answers.

“That is all for today. Thank you!” Tony liked messing with the press, it was a hobby, “Tony Stark is back in business, sweetheart, gonna take more than a Vibranium shield to the chest to keep me down.” And as he said that, he made sure his eyes flashed the brilliant fiery orange-gold it does when he activates his Extremis and waves with his Iron Man hand.

The media blew up the next day

_How dangerous is Tony Stark?_

_Tony Stark enhanced?_

_Tony Stark enters the prosthetic industry!_

_Injured Tony Stark?_

_Disabled Iron Man!_

And variations of that.

Pepper’s gonna have his head.

_-_-_-_

Tony found out what the Accords kept him close for, Tony found out after he sent Thaddeus Ross to prison for the rest of his pathetic life. Tony found out after he was called to the meeting. They wanted him to take Ross’ place as the American delegate of the Council. Tony stood before them and blinked.

“I’m getting old, correct me if I’m wrong but you want me on this Council?” Tony asked incredulously, “I’m not sure if we’re talking about the same Tony Stark, right now.”

The Austrian representative chuckled, “I can assure you, Doctor, we are talking about the same person.”

“But me? Of all people? Wouldn’t that be a conflict of interest?”

“We trust you to keep a level head Dr.Stark, and you have been placed as a reserve member of the HEROES. You have selected Mr.Keener as the next Iron Man and I believe you are training him.” The French rep stated.

“You are essential for the fight against Thanos, Doctor, we cannot argue with that, but you have first-hand experience of aliens and have ideas for pre-emptive measures.” Many look liked they agreed with the Lithuanian delegate. “You help as not only Iron Man but also as Tony Stark, I personally cannot see any other American fit for this position as you are Dr.Stark.”

Right. Well

“How long do I have before you need my final decision?”

“So you’ll consider it?” The Indian rep. sounded hopeful.

“Already considering.” Tony smiled.

“As soon as possible, doctor. Time is of the essence.” The UAE delegate said.

“I’ll contact you soon. Thank you.”

After a long talk with Pepper and Rhodey (and President Ellis), the rest of family present as moral support, discussing the pros and cons. Tony made a decision.

“Good afternoon, Council members,” Tony greeted to the expectant faces of the Accords Council.

“I have made my decision and yes,” Tony said looking at the young Wakandan delegate, Shuri, sister of T’Challa, “Ms.Potts and Col. Rhodes were involved in the decision making process,” Shuri stifled a grin. “I graciously accept you offer.” A few people sighed with relief.

Dr. Anthony Edward Stark became apart of the Accord Council that week.

This was gonna be one hell of a ride.

Tony was busy like the ‘definition of busy’ busy.

He was still SI’s head of R&D and he still had to attend board meetings. He had the Accords on top of that and had to oversee the enhanced in the United States. At least all-nighters were easier with Extremis.

_-_-_-_

Like expected the public panicked with the reveal of Thanos’ arrival. To calm them down and reassure them that all hands were on deck. The Accords Committee brought back the Rogues. Surprisingly it was Tony who suggested it.

“Are you sure, Doctor?”

“We need all hands on deck and I’m willing to maintain a professionalism with them all regardless of the past. Temporary pardons, if we survive Thanos’ threat, they will be held for trial and arrested if guilty. They do not get to go off scot-free just because they helped save the world.” Tony stated sternly.

The Accords Council made a unanimous decision that day. Nigeria and Romania agreed after justice was promised.

Tony held another press conference, ever since Tony became a part of the Accords Council, people finally started seeing how much power and authority he held. They understood that ever since Afghanistan, Tony had been a changed man. Tony's face was blank and back straight. It showed the seriousness of the situation.

“Let’s get down to business. Ever since Thanos’ plans had been revealed to the public, numerous protests and questions have arose. We’re all scared of what’s to happen. And like I had promised 2 years ago, we will listen to you so the Rogue Avengers are being issued temporary pardons as I speak. I know I have a rocky past with them and I’m willing to maintain professionalism if they are too. We need all we can get at the moment.”

“Does that mean they can get away with everything!?” Someone shouted from the back.

“Certainly not, like I told the Council, they will face court of law once the threat has been neutralized.”

“Will the threat be neutralized though?” Someone quietly asked.

Tony sighed. “EDITH is planned to launch 3 months from now. We’re doing all we can, we can give it our best shot. But the outcome… is not set in stone.”

Silence.

“Stay calm, we have numerous enhanced individuals across the globe ready for battle.”

Silence again. Tony sighed again. Time for Dr.Stark to leave and for Tony Stark to make an appearance.

“That big purple prune-y bastard’s gotta go through me if he wants to lay a hand on Earth, he won’t know what hit him. Smile for gods sake! I’ll buy you all cheeseburgers. Come on out we go. To cheeseburgers!” Tony smiled as startled laughs erupted from those who gathered. “Happy! We’re getting cheeseburgers again!” With that Tony waved for the 20 or so reporters gathered and got them some cheeseburgers.

_-_-_-_

Tony watched impassively as the Wakandan jet lowered itself onto the landing pad and the Rogues filed out led by a somewhat exasperated T’Challa.

Tony raised a eyebrow. T’Challa sighed and shook his head before joining the HEROES, facing the Rogues.

Tony let him be, he knew first-hand how much a pain Rogers and his posse could be. Tony faced the Rogues instead. “Welcome back to the States. I’m sure you read your pardons and the Accords before you arrived but in case you didn’t or you forgot, your liaison Ms.Lopez will review it with you.” Tony looked at them all. Barnes looked like he was going to have a meltdown as he kept staring at Tony’s left arm. “Eyes up here, Barnes, mine’s just more _Iron Man_ than yours.”

Rogers immediately tensed and probably was about to say ‘it wasn’t his fault’ (since that’s all he seems to know) before he processed what Tony actually said.

“Col. Rhodes, Col. Danvers. Give them the run down of it will you?” Tony assessed his ex-teammates as Rhodey and Carol told them how things will be from now on.

Rogers looked annoyed. Annoyed because he was being told what do to. Annoyed because he wasn’t the one in command.

“Now, wait a minute, I’m the leader of the Avengers ma’am, I think I should make the rules.” Rogers stated stubbornly.

Carol looked like she wanted to incinerate him and Tony was tempted to let her.

“You are the leader of the Avengers, Mr.Rogers,” Tony stated calmly, but his eyes were a different matter, they glared at the Rogues. ”But you are on probation and you’ve been temporarily pardoned by the Accords Council. You are not to lead any group at the moment and you will work under the HEROES.”

“Tony, you’re being petty, that’s not how things were, that’s not how things are supposed to be, the Accords-” Tony cut Rogers off before he can lecture him on how to do his job and blame Tony for the consequences of his actions.

“Whatever you say about the Accords is a direct insult to me, as the American representative of the Accords Committee, and I do not like to be insulted. Watch your words Mr. Rogers, I had the power to bring you back and I have the power to send you all to jail for the rest of your unnatural lives.” Tony said as he leveled them with a look.

“Tony-” Rogers tired again.

FRIDAY cut him off this time. “Boss, meeting with Mr. President in 10.”

Tony payed no mind to the Rogues as the Bleeding Edge armor covered him and he shot off to the White House.

_-_-_-_

Tony was back in the Compound before noon the next day because Ms. Lopez had made it clear that Rogues were human brick walls.

That was why Tony sat in Conference Room 12 waiting for Rogers and Co. To show up. In the meantime, Tony finalized EDITH and sorted through paperwork.

He was talking to Shuri about Earth’s defenses (perhaps they strayed from the topic) when Team Cap entered the room like they owned place, 20 minutes late.

“Well yeah, EDITH is in the final stage before launch… 2 months maybe 3… different from yours… I’d rather not… they’re grounded… blew up my lab… not the point!… yep. Alright, visit soon... uh huh... bye!”

The moment Tony hung up Clint spoke,

“You know, if you call meeting then you can at least respect us and not chit chat with some rando.”

“Rogers set up an appointment, believe me I have better things to do than sit here. You’re 20 minutes late, you respect me in my property and that ‘rando’ housed you for the past 2 years and 6 months. I’m sure Princess Shuri doesn’t like being called ‘some rando’ Barton. You all seem to make a habit for disrespecting people who house you and feed you.” Tony silently dared him to talk back. Clint at least had a few working brain cells left and shut up.

Tony looked back at Rogers. “Now what did you want to talk about?”

“Tony… so much happened since the last time we were here. You were already famous enough and now you let the Accords people manipulate you into joining their ranks?” Rogers shook his head disapprovingly.

“If that’s all you wanted to talk about, then you and the bullshit you’re spewing can see yourselves out.”

“Tony! Language.” Rogers frowned as he reprimanded him.

“My house, my rules Rogers and I don’t know if you’re that dense but I am one of those Accords people now. I didn’t take up the offer just so I could be more popular, I did it because it’s the right thing, its all we can do right? My calls have saved countless people Rogers. Your opinion doesn’t matter here.”

“Tony,” It was Romanoff this time, “think about what you’re doing. You tearing the family apart.” The way she said it was so gentle and soft, it kinda made Tony want to puke.

“Last time I checked, the HEROES, Pepper and Happy were doing just fine, I’m afraid I don’t know what family you are talking about since mine’s perfectly in one piece.” Tony feigned confusion.

Maximoff rolled her eyes. “She’s talking about this one, Stark.”

“You? My family? Wanda, dear, you can’t even call me by my name and you call yourself my family? Well it seems I’m better off disowned then.”

“Stark-” Wilson started.

“You’re used to do counselling right? Look back at all the interactions your little team had with me, FRIDAY would gladly provide footage if memory fails you, and tell me that this team wasn’t abusive.” A few of them flinched.

“Stark, we want things to go back to the way they were. And we’ve made a decision.” Maximoff started, red mist collecting in her palms, “I’ll do whatever it takes to make everything normal Stark.” The red in her palms seemed to flare.

Tony looked at Rogers. Were they seriously implying that they were going to let Maximoff brainwash him to do their bidding. “We have to do this Tony, you’ve been lied to and we can fix that and we’ll save everyone and make things the way they were in the past.” Rogers didn’t look like he was going to tell Maximoff to stop. If fact only Barnes looked scared about what was going on.

“The world did fine without you Rogers, they thrived with the HEROES, number of successful missions continue to skyrocket. You can’t stop it.” Tony smirked. How cute, they think they can take him down?

“But you can.” Romanoff pointed out.

“You can’t make me, the world knows me, they’d realize if you brainwashed me.”

Barton scoffs as Maximoff growls, “You’re no saint, Stark.”

Tony stood up and Barnes backed into a wall. His eyes glowed vibrantly and his lips formed a dazzling grin to match. The perfect malicious combo. He wanted this to happen. Tony was going to ruin them. Maximoff seemed to pick up on his line of thought as she paled and tripped over her words.

“Oh I know I’m not a saint but I can make you pray.”

Tony lashed out, nanotech cuffs deployed and wrapped around their wrists and, in Rogers case, feet. A specifically designed collar materialized on Maximoff’s neck. Tony wanted to do one of those bad guy speeches but was cut off by Barnes.

“What the fuck! You were gonna let that bitch mess with his mind?” Barnes screamed in Rogers face. “Are you fucking insane? What the hell is wrong with you?! You were gonna make him your damn slave, Steve!” Barnes was breathing hard. “Is that how you expected him to take me in? By brainwashing him? Fuck, I knew something was wrong, b-but you were actually gonna le-let that bitch-” Barnes let out a frustrated growl and punched Rogers in the face. Oh look his perfect teeth ain’t so perfect anymore.

Tony cackled bringing all the attention back to him. He bent over and wheezed, “Never would’ve thought Barnes would’ve punched you in the face,” Tony continued to giggle hysterically for a few more seconds before sobering up.

“Master tactician, my ass, did you seriously think Maximoff can access my brain? You’re more delusional than I thought. Seriously what made you think Barnes, a brainwash victim, would agree to that, matter of fact, why the hell did you agree with that Barton?” Tony was still laughing.

“This footage is being watched by the Accords Council as we speak, and by tomorrow this will be broadcast across the globe. The JCTC are on their way to arrest you.” Tony grinned.

“You’re crazy!” Barton yelled.

“I’m somewhat sane Barton, you lot on the other hand…” Tony trailed off meaningfully.

“Out of all of you, the only person I’d remotely trust is Barnes.” Rogers seemed surprised by that and... hopeful?

“Me?” Barnes sounded shocked and a tiny bit assured. He wanted away from these basket-cases too, then.

“I didn’t know you before Barnes, I trusted them and they stabbed me in the back and didn’t even bother to finish it off, just let me slowly bleed to death.” Tony said. It was bittersweet wasn’t it? “Besides,” Tony whispered to Barnes, “you’re my Metal Arm buddy.” Barnes let out an startled chuckle.

“Steve! Steve! Stark put me in a collar!” Maximoff cried out.

“Tony!” Rogers glared at him.

Tony laughed.

“You on the ground in cuffs and you still look at me like you want me to do something about it?” Tony shook his head. “The only way Maximoff’s going to get the collar taken off is if she’s stripped of her powers and I have the means to do that too.”

“Y-You monster!” Maximoff screeched looking horrified. Tony gladly memorized the expression.

Tony tilted his head to the side and looked down at her. “I prefer the Merchant of Death.” Tony gave them a final grin before he schooled his expression and the task force came in with guns pointed at the Rogues on the ground.

As they were questioned and pushed out of the room Tony said a final good riddance with absolute glee, “See you in hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> How y'all doingggg, I hope this satisfies.
> 
> Steve is a bit insane in this one...oops? I also played with the formatting.  
> This one was not supposed to exceed 2500 words???? I don't know what happened???
> 
> :I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> :Constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> :I'd love to read your comments!
> 
> Prompts are welcome toooooo


End file.
